King & Queen of dragons
by experimenter19
Summary: Fairy Tail has finally returned from their victory in the GMG, and everything has returned to normal. Well, almost everything, Natsu has been staring at the guild doors with a look of longing, and no one knows why NatsuxFem Acnologia rated M for Lemon COMPLETE


**the first and only chapter**

**requested by ReaperStide**

* * *

Everyone in the guild parting like crazy.

Why? They just got their most active wizards back from fairy sphere and won the grand magic games.

But something was off, there most lively member seemed unusually down since there return from Crocus.

"It is me or is something wrong with Natsu," Lucy said

Said dragon slayer setting off in the corner of the guild.

"You noticed it too," Gray said

Lucy looked too happy who was nibbling on a fish " Happy do you know what's wrong with Natsu.."

"No" before going back to his fish.

"I'll go beat it out of him then," Erza said making herself known.

"Erza I'm not sure that a good idea" Lucy informed

"Nonsense," she said approaching Natsu.

Just as she was halfway there, Mira approached him first putting an end to her plan from the get-go.

With Natsu

"Natsu you seem a little down is something wrong" Mira chirped.

"Nothing I'm waiting for someone."

"OH is it someone special," she said grin, Natsu struggled to fight off a blush as glanced toward the door.

"Ow it is, who is it"

"Someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"You gotta tell me please."

"Hell no knowing your track record," Her said fiercely knowing Mira for so long.

Mira let out a pout before going back to work.

Not wanting to let her chance slip by Erza walked to Natsu.

"Natsu I demand to knows what wrong with you she said fiercely."

"I'm waiting for an old friend to show up I'm a little down it's taking this long, leave me alone."

A tick mark formed of Erza head at the last comment, just as she was about the show him the error of his way drawing her sword.

"Erza leaves him alone" Makarov boomed from the bar.

Erza reluctantly did as she was told putting her sword away.

Natsu got up from his spot and left the guild; he decided to head home for the day.

During his trek home, his mind was racing with all his memories of his old life.

"I never thought seeing acnologia would bring back your memories," Igneel said

"Yeah who would've thought my mate was the dragon that nearly destroyed tenrou."

"If all goes well Acnologia got her memories back and regained her sanity.

"I can't blame her for killing dragon left and right and center since her younger sister was killed by one."

"Hopefully we won't have to kill her."

"Only time will tell, now we wait for her to find me since I have no idea where to start looking."

As he came closer and closer to home his mind going over one memory of how he first met his mate."

_Flashback start_

A young Natsu was wandering through the woods; his father was away, so he took the opportunity to do some exploring.

As he continued to explore when he heard a voice off in the distance, curiosity getting the better of him he followed it.

Wasn't long before he found the origin of the voice only to learn it was a girl with long wild blue hair sitting next to a log.

As he got closer he accidentally snaps a twig alerting the girl to his presence; he quickly hid behind a bush.

"Who are you," the girl said glaring at him.

"My names Natsu and you."

"The names Acnologia."

Young Natsu didn't know why but there was something about this girl that he liked.

He didn't know why but he didn't want to leave her if anything he wanted to learn more about her.

Unknown to Natsu Acnologia was having a similar experience since the boy's appearance.

"What are you doing out here," she said

"my Dad left to go get food so wanted to do some exploring."

"Does your dad knows about this?" she said with a smirk.

"N-no," he said shakily.

"If I were you I would head back home if you don't you'll get in trouble.

Just as Natsu was about the run back, he asked one more question "how old are you any way I'm eight years old you."

"I'm eleven."

"Well I hope we meet again someday," he said before sprinting back to his cave.

"Natsu, your interesting, I have a feeling we will meet again" she turned to side noticing a red dragon in the distance.

_Flashback end_

Natsu finally made home only to collapse onto his couch.

"I couldn't stop you from talking about her when you first told me," Igneel said with a chuckle.

"You knew from the beginning didn't you."

"Yes when you first told me about her, The two would hanging out once in a blue moon for the next few years, then her sister died"

both felt a shiver run down their spines.

"I didn't know you liked older women," Igneel said with a chuckle, Natsu let out a growl.

With Acnologia

"Finally I'm back to normal it took seven years to overcome my instincts, I finally did it, thank you Natsu."

She walked over to a nearby river seeing her reflection in the water.

She wore black baggy pants with torn up top with a black coak with blue marking all over her body with long wild blue hair.

"I better get some new cloth who know what he would do if he saw me in this not that it would matter," she said with a giggle.

One last look in the water caused her to smirk her figure was to die fore similar to the certain take-over mage.

Her memory was hazing from tenrou, but one thing stuck out the most, his well-defined body, she could help but blush.

"The thing I'll do to you when we're alone," she thought to herself as one hand went to her lower region and the other to her breast, centuries of pent up lust were going to be released when they meet again.

She made her way to the nearest town to know ones surprise she was getting a fair amount of looks from the men and some women.

She realized she didn't have any money for clothes.

"Dam how am I supposed to pay for them," she thought to herself, time like this she hated her human form.

Suddenly a loud boom echoed through the town "I wonder" she thought to herself.

When she made it to the origin of the boom, it was revealed to be a dark mage holding a civilian hostage.

"Looks like I found the solution to my money problem," she thought evilly as she approached the man.

"Stay back bitch or I'll kill this man," the dark mages said

She was taken back at this comment before the tick mark formed on her head.

"What did you just call me," she said coldly.

"Bitch I should only have to say it once."

"Say that again."

The dark mage felt a shiver run down his spine; he didn't have time to dwell as a fist planted itself in his gut forcing him to let the hostage go.

The dark mage collapsed to the ground gripping his abdomen trying to soothe the pain but to no avail.

Wasn't long before rune knights showed taking the man into their custody

"Thank you miss for saving my life."

"It's no problem."

"Is there any way I can repay you."

"Well yes, actually there is."

"What is it then."

"I need a new set of clothes, mine are worn out from training," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I can do I know a place nearby."

"Lead the way."

Thanks to the man she saved she had a new set of clothing composing of long black pants with boots and long sleeve black shirt and jacked that hugged her curves in all the right places.

"Thank you for clothes."

"It's the least I can do is there anything else."

"Yes actually I'm looking for someone, you would happen to know where I can find mage with pink hair, and he's male."

"Male mage with pink hair, the only one I know you fit the description is Natsu Dragneel of fairy tail."

"Yep that him, do you know where he is"

"Best place to find him is magnolia that where the fairy tail guild is"

"I don't know where that is."

With the help of the man she saved she got direction to fairy tail

Three days later

Natsu was sitting at the bar glancing towards the door patiently waiting.

Over these past three days, everyone notices the change in behavior from the rambunxious dragon slayer.

He was continually glancing towards the door with a look of longing in his eyes.

Gajeel and Wendy could only smirk knowing why Natsu was acting this way.

Natsu suddenly shot straight up sniffing the air before his trademark smirk spread across his face.

Both Gajeel and Wendy had scarred expression on there face remembering this scent.

Suddenly the door opened wide open revealing a dark figure.

After everyone eyes adjusted, the figure was revealed to by woman with long wild blue hair and a figure to die for.

Many guys had the _look _in their eyes.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get here" Natsu informed standing beside her.

"Sorry, it took so long I had to ask for direction to get here."

"No problem come I'll show you around magnolia" she grabbed onto his arm resting her head on his shoulder as they left.

"Who was that," a random guild member said aloud.

"I don't know, but she was a babe, Natsu's a real man."

Elfman was promptly beaten over the head by Erza for his comment.

"I don't know who she is, but I will find out," Erza said fiercely.

"Natsu I'm so proud of you" Makarov whispered to himself.

With Natsu

The newly formed couple were taking a much-needed stroll through town.

Natsu took the time to show her all the sight starting with the kardia cathedral.

"Wow it's so pretty," she said

"Yeah, it just like you" Acnologia could only blush.

"When did you get your memories back."

"I've been getting them slowly since we returned from Tenrou; it was only recently got them all back and you."

"I got them back within a year, but it took me an additional six gain back my sanity. I'm no longer a power-hungry monster."

"Well that's good to hear," he said grabbing her ass with a smirk on his face.

"Someone likes what they see."

"What do ya say we head back to my place to make up for all the lost time," he said huskily into her ear.

"You read my mind," she said in a sultry tone in his ear.

"What are we waiting for."

They quickly ran back to Natsu making sure to lock the door.

"I figured you'd have a bed," she said eyeing the hammock.

"I have couch does that count."

"Guess it will have to do."

LEMON START

Acnologia was quick to push Natsu to the couch.

Natsu was about to protest before he could even get the word out; she closed his mouth with a finger.

"Sit back and enjoy the show" Natsu could only nod.

She quickly removed her jacket only to slowly pull her shirt as sexily as she could before her impressive bust was free from its confines.

She let out a giggle at the deer in the headlight look Natsu was giving off.

"Now it's your turn."

Knowing what to do Natsu was quick to strip down to his boxer" Like this" he got a nod from the woman in front of him.

It was around this time her nipple became erect getting the dragon slayer full attention the indicated by drooling and the tent of his boxers.

Knowing he can't restrain himself much longer, she took off her pant and boots leaving her in all her naked glory.

Not needing a hint he was quick to remove his boxer freeing his manhood.

"So big" she whispered as she grabbed hold of it.

She glanced toward Natsu before talking his length in her mouth and started sucking him off getting moans from the dragon slayer.

This continued for sometime before he gripped her head forcing her to go deeper.

Eventually, the sensation was too much and came inside her mouth; she let go of his cock with a pop.

Swallowing his cum "I see someone enjoyed that" she winked at him.

"You can say that again."

"As much as I want some foreplay I'm too horny to wait" she grabbed hold of him placing his tip near her entrance before she impaled herself.

Both let out a loud moan, knowing what to do Natsu gripped her thighs bring her up before letting her drop.

Liking this sensation, he did it again and again till Acnologia gain control of herself picking up where Natsu left off.

Wasn't long before her leg wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck bringing him into a kiss and she grinded her hips.

With sinister grin Natsu grabbed hold of breasts, he started playing with them trying his best to increase the pleasure it was working.

It one swift motion her bit one tugging on it before sucking it getting a moan from his lover.

"Stop it it-its' too much" is all she said before clamping down on him.

Natsu took the opportunity to stand straight up with her in his arm and thrust into her over and over again till he was of the verge of cumming.

"Where do you want it" he manages to say through groans.

"Inside" she manages to say

That was all he needed before increasing her thrust several times over.

"NATSU"

"ACNOLOGIA"

They shouted as he came inside her tight embrace before falling to the couch breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," He said

"You can say that again...but we're not done yet" she whispered before separating.

Natsu would have asked, but he got his answer when he saw her get on all fours shaking her ass to entice him further.

Natsu got behind before entering her creampied pussy, he grabbed hold of her waist and started thrusting going faster and faster for several minutes getting a loud moan from his lover.

Eventually, this got a little boring; he leaned forward grabbing her breast "What are you doing"pulling her back flush against hers still thrusting into her" Never mind."

This went on for a solid minute before he stood straight up lifting her off the ground using gravity to his advantage.

Allowing him to knock on her womb and did this repeatedly till he couldn't hang on anymore and came causing her to cum as well

Unable to hold on anymore he collapsed to the ground both breathing heavily.

"That was amazing," she said

"Thank you."

"Up for more I still got a little fight in me."

"same"

LEMON END

"Man that was exhausting," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Definitely," she said as she cuddled up to Natsu no longer on the couch, but the floor as there was more room there continue there fun.

"I'm gonna take a shower now want to join."

"Do you even need to ask."

The newly formed couple took a shower together that took a lot longer than necessary.

The guild hall

Everyone in the guild was gossiping like no tomorrow since Natsu left with new girl none of them even knew existed.

But only two had a terrified look in their eyes, and thankfully no one noticed.

"I still can't believe it," Gajeel said

"Yes, she-"

"Not a good idea with everyone in earshot; we need to leave."

With that said the two dragon slayer left with anyone noticing.

"Should we go talk to Natsu."

"I have a strong feeling now is not a good time," he said shuddering.

"What do you mean," she said curiously.

"Grown-up business," he said.

Wendy had a blush so hard she looked like a ripped tomato.

"What should we do in the meantime."

"What are you two doing out here," Carla said with Happy and lily right behind her.

"Nothing"

"Wendy I've known you long enough to know nothing is always something."

"We were talking about Natsu mate," he said bailing wendy out.

"Mate?"

"You don't know well dragon only have one mate. Therefore, their slayer has one to" Happy supplied the answer.

"And?"

"Natsu found his mate" Gajeel informed.

"We know who she is her scent was a dead give away."

"Who is she then," Carla said

"Remember our conversation with Zirconis."

"Yes"

"Well-"

"I have a name you know" a feminine voice called out.

all them looked to the origin of the voice only to see the same woman from earlier with Natsu by her side.

"What's your name."

"Acnologia, don't believe me look at those two," she said point to the scared looks of Gajeel and Wendy.

"Y-your the dragon of the apocalypse," Carla said with a terrified expression.

"Be thankful Natsu is my mate or I might still be the power-hungry monster that attacked tenrou island."

"Explain please," panther lily asked bravely.

At this acnologia with the help of Natsu got all caught up to speed.

"So you're saying we traveled through time in an attempt to stop you," Gajeel said only for Metalicana voice to confirm it same for Wendy.

"the guild is not going to be happy about this" Happy said from Natsu shoulder.

"How are you not freaking Happy" Carla shouts

"This is Natsu; after all, you shouldn't be surprised knowing him."

"For once a agree with the furball," Gajeel said still outwardly terrified of drag no woman next to Natsu.

"I can only imagine the rest of the guild reaction to this" Carla said

"Aye, sir."

"That reminds me, Guess that means were the king and queen of dragons," Natsu chirped getting a snort out of gajeel

The dragon slayers plus exceeds enter the guild hall making there way to Makarov.

"Gramps I have someone who would like to join the guild."

"Ok where do you want it and what color and what is your name."

"Blue right shoulder please" she looked to guild mark with glee" oh my name is Acnologia."

* * *

**three requests story down three more to go next month will be the first chapter of a NatsuXUltear requested story lookout for a Naruto fic fist chapter will be out in a couple of months **

**also, I may have to remove the lemon for fear of the story getting taken down in the future**

**as always make sure to fav follow and leave a chapter review**


End file.
